womenofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Visions of Atlantis
Visions of Atlantis is a metal band from Styria, Austria, founded in 2000. Inspiration came both from successful symphonic power metal band Nightwish and from the myth of Atlantis. The equal combination of male and female vocals distinguishes Visions of Atlantis from Nightwish however and is more reminiscent of bands such as Lacuna Coil. History ''Eternal Endless Infinity'' and Line-up changes (2000-2004) Fascinated by the myth of Atlantis, Werner Fiedler, Thomas Caser, Christian Stani and Chris Kamper decided in August 2000 to work out a concept inspired by the secret of Atlantis. Late in summer mezzo-soprano Nicole Bogner joined the project, and this was the birth of Visions of Atlantis. A first demo, Morning in Atlantis was released in 2000. In 2001 they signed with TTS Media Music/Black Arrow Productions, and in 2002 their first album, Eternal Endless Infinity was released. In 2003, the band saw some changes in line-up, replacing Christian Stani with Mario Plank and Chris Kamper with Miro Holly. ''Cast Away'' and Nicole's departure (2004-2005) Now with Napalm Records, which released the band’s second studio effort ”Cast Away“ worldwide in November 2004. To mark the release, Visions of Atlantis produced their first official music video to the track “Lost“, which received significant airplay on VIVA and MTV, and made it possible for the band to present the album. In early 2005, Visions of Atlantis did their tour across Europe, while being supported by labelmates Elis and Celtic rock based band Lyriel. In late 2005, Bogner left the band due to commitments elsewhere. https://myspace.com/visionsofatlantisofficial New singer and 3rd studio album (2005-2007) After Nicole left the band, she was replaced by American soprano signer Melissa Ferlaak (formerly with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aesma_Daeva_%28band%29%7CAesma Daeva) and Wolfgang Koch replaced Werner Fiedler. In 2006, Martin Harb, who already played with VoA on their tour in Mexico in 2003, replaced Miro Holly. In May 2007, VoA released their 3rd album http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trinity_%28Visions_of_Atlantis_album%29%7CTrinity, mastered at Finnvox studios and recorded at Bavarian Dreamscape Studio). The following autumn brought Visions of Atlantis to the United States, where the band toured together with Epica for 6 weeks and won numerous new fans. Departure of Melissa Ferlaak and Wolfgang Koch (2007-2008) Upon returning, the band went through changes in the line-up. On November 28, 2007, a message was posted on the official VoA website saying that Melissa Ferlaak and Wolfgang Koch had left the band, both citing personal reasons. Following this Visions of Atlantis announced a few days later that their ex guitarist, Werner Fiedler, had rejoined the band. Joanna Nieniewska and Maxi Nil (2008-2009) After Melissa's departure, Visions of Atlantis not only looked for a replacement for a singer, but also wrote the song material for the fourth album. The band was advertising on their website the position for a female vocalist for several months, and on September 3, 2008, they finally announced that they had found a new female singer; however, her identity wasn't revealed until February 1, 2009, as the 20-year old Austrian soprano vocalist Joanna Nieniewska. On July 29, 2009, VoA announced that because of health problems, Joanna Nieniewska is no longer in the band but will continue to support VoA behind the scenes. The band announced the replacement vocalist, Maxi Nil from Greece, and was also known for her work with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/On_Thorns_I_Lay%7COn Thorns I Lay, guest with Moonspell her former band. ''Delta'' and "Maria Magdalena" EP (2010-2011) On December 3, 2010, VoA announced the new title of their 4th studio album Delta which was released on February 25, 2011 worldwide. On July 18, 2011, bass player Mario Lochert left the band due to crucial internal differences. In a recent interview Harb said that the band is not planning on replacing him. Instead, they will continue without a bassist as a fixed band member. In August 2011, the band announced the title of their first EP Maria Magdalena, it was released on October 21, 2011. Death of Nicole Bogner and Ethera (2012-2013) On January 6, 2012, Visions of Atlantis announced on their Facebook and MySpace pages that former singer Nicole Bogner had died at the age of 27 after fighting a severe disease over a long period of time. The band was saddened to have lost their first vocalist and expressed sincere gratitude to Bogner, not only for five years of sharing a musical vision, but also for more than a decade of friendship inside and outside Visions of Atlantis. Without Bogner, the band wouldn't have been born. On January 27, 2012, the band announced the title Ethera for their upcoming album, which was scheduled to be released in 2012. Ethera was released on March 22, 2013. It was the first album with guitarist Christian Hermsdörfer and with no official bassist. Line-Up changes and new album (2013...) On December 6, 2013, Visions of Atlantis announced on their Facebook page that most of the line-up was parting ways with Visions of Atlantis, leaving the only remaining and founding member Thomas Caser on Drums. This decision was mostly because of a desire from the parting members to play their own style of music, whilst the band was orientating to go back to its classic style. Thus, it welcomed back some of its old members : Werner Fiedler (guitars), Chris Kamper (synths), and Michael Koren (Bass). Maxi Nil, was replaced by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cl%C3%A9mentine_Delauney%7CClémentine Delauney, and Mario Plank, by Siegfried Samer Band Members Current members *Thomas Caser – drums (2000–present) *Chris Kamper – keyboards (2000–2003, 2013–present) *Werner Fiedler – guitars (2000–2005, 2007–2011, 2013–present) *Michael Koren – bass (2000–2009, 2013–present) *Clémentine Delauney – vocals (2013–present) *Siegfried Samer – vocals (2013–present) Former members *Christian Stani – vocals (2000–2003) *Nicole Bogner – vocals (2000–2005; died 2012) *Miro Holly – keyboards (2003–2006) *Mario Plank – vocals (2003–2013) *Melissa Ferlaak – vocals (2005–2007) *Wolfgang Koch – guitars (2005–2007) *Martin Harb – keyboards (2006–2013) *Joanna Nieniewska – vocals (2009) *Maxi Nil – vocals (2009–2013) *Mario Lochert – bass (2010–2011) *Christian Hermsdörfer – guitars (2011–2013) Live members *Raphael Saini – drums (2011) *Babis Nikou – bass, vocals (2013) Discography Demos *"Morning in Atlantis" (2000) Studio Albums *Eternal Endless Infinity (2002) *Cast Away (2004) *Trinity (2007) *Delta (2011) *''Ethera'' (2013) Singles *"Lost" (2004) EP *"Maria Magdalena" (2011) Videos *"Lost" (2004) *"New Dawn" (2011) Discography Demos *"Morning in Atlantis" (2000) Studio Albums *''Eternal Endless Infinity'' (2002) *''Cast Away'' (2004) *''Trinity'' (2007) *''Delta'' (2011) *''Ethera'' (2013) Singles *"Lost" (2004) EP *"Maria Magdalena" (2011) Videos *"Lost" (2004) *"New Dawn" (2011) Web and Social Media *Facebook *Website *Last.FM *MySpace Category:Bands